


A hunter and an angel

by thnksfrthwilliam



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Shakespearean sonnet- fourteen lines in three quatrains and one couplet with the rhyme scheme abab cdcd efef gg - about an angel and a hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hunter and an angel

An angel, fallen from The Host and Grace

A hunter, likewise, so far was his fall

Together they find that they can keep pace

Without the thoughts that leave them feeling small.

 

Love is that which their relation is not

It is, when all is said and done, just lust

The hunter tells himself this with every thought

“The angel feels this way towards me, he must”.

 

Their time together is spent between sheets

The angel leaves before the break of dawn.

The hunter tries to flirt with those he meets

But finds that others often make him yawn.

 

“Is this love?” The hunter queries one day

“Of course” And that is all they need to say.


End file.
